


on horns and hair

by macaronidoodles



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronidoodles/pseuds/macaronidoodles
Summary: Based on the prompt 'People Fig Lets Braid Her Hair (been thinking about this a lot since her saying she never has it down)'. The Bad Kids have a capital-S Sleepover.
Relationships: Figueroth Faeth & Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Figueroth Faeth & Gilear Faeth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	on horns and hair

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to pop this on Ao3 because the format went weird haha. Just some sweet sweet fluff to get you through to the finale! 
> 
> Thank you @allsevenmaidens on tumblr for the prompt (again, lol)

When she was younger, it was Gilear who braided her hair. Her mom did it a couple of times, but both she and Fig hated it, and it almost always ended in one or the other in tears. Gilear was gentle, and patient, and knew lots of fancy elven braids that made her the envy of all the other girls in her grade, and so the task fell to him.

Every morning she would sit down with her dad and chatter away – about what she was doing at school that day, or the drama going on with the other cheerleaders, who liked who in her class –whilst he murmured soft agreements, his hands moving deftly through her hair. It was often the best part of her day, a moment of stillness amongst the gymnastics and ballet and the hundred-odd other after-school activities she took part in. Even as she grew older and learned how to her own hair, every now and then when she wanted to look especially nice or just couldn’t be bothered, she would sit down in front of her dad with her hairbrush and wait until he sighed and put down whatever he was doing to fix it nicely. It was as reliable and steady as a ticking clock; if she needed it, he would be there.

Until, of course, her horns come in, and Gilear can’t even look at her any more, let alone sit close enough to touch her.

She keeps her hair loose for the first few weeks after he leaves, hoping it’ll disguise the burgeoning horns, but eventually it becomes clear that nothing will keep them hidden. The rebellion kicks in, then: fine, let everyone see them. Let everyone see who she is.

In the bathroom, alone, Fig attempts to do one of the fancy braids that used to come naturally, but the hair won’t sit right on her horns and she gives up after she almost stabs herself trying to section it off. She settles on a thick braid that starts halfway down her head, half falling out of the bobble, messy and wild and untameable, just like her.

It’s perfect.

At a sleepover a few months and daring adventures later, Fig puts the finishing touches on a braid in Kristen’s hair. “There, all done,” she says.

Kristen, excited, scrambles up from the floor to look at in the mirror of Fabian’s en-suite (the bastard), leaving Fig to survey the room. They’re all sleeping over at Fabian’s after what was supposed to be a study session descended into the usual chaos and it got too late for any of them to bother going home. Fig has declared this a Sleepover, with a capital S, which means secrets and braiding each other’s hair and makeovers and all sorts of fun she hasn’t gotten to do in _ages._ She’s excited.

None of the Bad Kids other than her really _did_ sleepovers before they met each other, and she’s delighted to teach them all the best sleepover activities. In the corner Adaine is very carefully painting Gorgug’s nails, both of them already sporting new hairstyles from Fig. Fabian and Riz are sat on Fabian’s bed being _boys_ and playing video games, but Fig is scheming ways to get them involved. She reckons she can persuade – or, more accurately, bully – one or both of them into a makeover before the night is over.

Kristen bounds back from the bathroom, grinning. “It looks great, thank you!” she says. “Come on, your turn.”

Fig blanches. “Oh, you don’t have to-”

“I want to!” Kristen says. “Sit.”

Fig sighs, and gives in, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Kristen stands behind her and begins to untangle her hair from the braid it’s currently in. Fig winces. Kristen is not the most careful person in the world, and it feels less like getting her hair done than getting her hair pulled _out_.

“Ow!” she yelps loudly after a minute as Kristen yanks a particularly big chunk.

“Sorry!” Kristen says. “I think I’ve almost got it-”

“Kristen, what are you _doing_?” Fabian asks, pausing the video game to look over at them.

“I’m braiding Fig’s hair!” Kristen says, defensively.

“You’re _destroying_ Fig’s hair. Stop it.” Fabian says, getting up and shooing Kristen away.

“Rude,” Kristen says, but there’s no animosity behind it. She goes to sit beside Riz on the bed.

“You can play with me,” Riz says, tossing Kristen one of the controllers. “Fabian’s just grumpy because he was losing.”

“Was not,” Fabian huffs, as Kristen giggles.

“What the fuck is happening?” Fig says, trying to turn around and see Fabian. He grips her head and pushes it forward.

“I’m doing your hair. Properly,” he says firmly, and starts brushing out the mess Kristen had created.

Fig braces herself, but Fabian is surprisingly gentle, and she can tell as he starts to plait her hair with deft hands that he’s actually, like, good at this. “Where did you learn how to do this?” she asks.

“Mama,” Fabian says, voice slow as he focuses. “Cathilda braids her hair normally, but she wanted me to learn. It’s elven tradition. You learned from your mom, right?”

“Mmm,” Fig says, thinking of Gilear, "Right."

A few minutes later, after Riz has handily beaten Kristen in several rounds of the racing game they’re playing, Fabian steps aside. “Done,” he says.

Fig takes out her crystal and opens up her camera to take a look. It’s different than how she normally does it, fancier, and somehow Fabian’s tied bits of gold in there (where did he even get those?), but it looks really good. She looks up at Fabian, who is trying to look nonchalant, and smiles. “I love it,” she says.

“You do?” Fabian says. “I mean, of course you do, it’s great. I’m great.”

Fig jumps up and hugs him in the middle of his backpedalling. “Thank you,” she says, softly.

He relaxes a little and hugs her back. “You are very welcome,” he says. “If you tell anyone else at school about this –“

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll beat me up, I know,” Fig rolls her eyes as she breaks the hug. “Alright, your turn.”

“Excuse me?”

“We’re giving Fabian a makeover,” Fig announces to the room.

“No!” Fabian groans as the others cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> Said this in the tags but Fig and Fabian is an EXTREMELY underrated friendship. Half-elf/mommy issues/hiding your feelings squad!! I think I will write more about them, but others please do also if you feel so inclined!!
> 
> Not sure if I'll write more Bad Kid Sleepovers but I have another shorter prompt I might put up here at some point, and it's a nice break from the world lmao! Let me know if you want more.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! Catch me on tumblr @aydaofleviathan [EDIT: new URL is @kristenbeeapples]


End file.
